


Somebody Told Me

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x4x3, Dorthy is a jelous bitch, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Rumors, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A little 3x4x3 One Shot done just for the fun of it really, Dorothy fans need not read.Ordinally posted on FFN on 11-03-06.





	Somebody Told Me

The reason I typed up this little one shot is simple, me no likes Dorothy, the bitch needs death to smack her up side the head. Any way it's a simple story, aren't most One Shots?, and if you no likes Dorothy too you should get a smile from this. If you love Dorothy…well too bad I don't, I'm the writer, end of discussion.

**WarNinGs**: One Shot, 3x4x3, Anti Dorothy, No real point just because I could.

**Aishi Say**

"…_somebody told me_…"

This is the second fic with the 'Somebody Told Me' song as my little fortune cookie moment…hm?

…**SOMEBODY TOLD ME…**

"You know, I'm surprised you're here all alone Quatre, I thought for sure Trowa would be with you." Dorothy greeted, sitting down beside him and brushing a golden lock of hair behind her ear. "In any case it's not like you ever tried hiding anything, but who am I to judge?" She smiled a wicked little smile before sighing, "After all, you let me live, it's only fair I try and help you now."

Quatre jumped slightly, leaving his first train of thought broken, dark aqua eyes followed the other blonde as she sat and fixed her hair. Pale lips curled into a frown as she spoke, sometimes he found it hard to trust her, "I'm sorry Dorothy, I must be tired, just what are you talking about?"

"You really don't know do you? Oh you _poor_ thing I'm afraid the kingdom is alive with gossip, I'm surprised no one else has told you." Dorothy informed him, folding her arms on the armrest closest to him, legs crossed and black sundress tight and well fitted. "If you were anyone else I would ask you _if_ you really have been doing half the things I've heard…then again you know what they say about the quiet ones." Blood red lips smirked before they smiled, "Tell me Quatre just what _have_ you and Trowa been doing anyway, hm?"

Quatre opened his mouth to ask what she was still talking about only to leave it open in mute shock. She was asking him something he had never even heard Duo ask, and he teased him at least once a day about Trowa. "I've _never_ done anything like that with Trowa, I don't know why anyone is saying differently." Pale blue clad arms crossed as he stared at Dorothy, he wanted to know who was spreading lies about his partner and he knew she knew something.

"Oh maybe not _yet_ but I know you, remember?" Dorothy cooed, chin resting on interlaced fingers, "You can't tell me you've never thought about _maybe_ even fantasized about him? When the Trio heard Sally swore she was so upset, Noin only cared about who was saying what. Now Une was amusing, she simply reminded the other two you are not military and such relationships are not…discouraged was the word she used. Strange really but I can't _wait_ to see Miss. Relena's response."

"Dorothy how I may feel is not her concern, and if you tell her anything you know Trowa will make you pay." Quatre reminded her, he knew his partner did not trust or like her at all, it was a fact he never tried to hide from anyone, not even Relena.

"Oh I _bet,_ some of those rumors are rather twisted, I would hate to be the one starting them about you, whether you have a whip at home or not. As for your violent protector you know you couldn't let him hurt me, it would kill you not to mention get him in trouble." Dorothy smiled, "Then again, what is more _romantic_ then having someone kill for your honor?"

Quatre looked away, there was nothing he could do about the rumors, he would not be surprised if one of Dorothy's friends had started them. Darkened eyes looked up, watching Relena walk in followed by Trowa, he looked away when green eyes turned toward him, "Hello Relena, Trowa."

"Sorry for running late you know how it is sometimes," Relena smiled as she sat at her desk. "I actually almost ran _into_ Trowa while he was talking to Zechs, thankfully this is more of a social call then anything else. Trowa you can sit down if you want there is no need to stand."

"I know but I think I will for now," Trowa assured her, ignoring Dorothy's sly smile, she could think whatever she wanted. He did not look at his partner again, his instincts telling him something was wrong even if they weren't sure of what just yet, though, even if he could guess.

"If you want then by all means. Quatre what is it?" Relena asked her friend, he looked sick but Trowa had not mentioned him feeling ill, so she knew it was something else.

"Oh _allow_ me Miss Relena?" Dorothy volunteered smiling when Relena simply nodded, "I told him about the rumors going around about his relationship with his partner."

Relena frowned, "What relationship Dorothy?" She looked to Trowa but she could not read him at all, he just watched Dorothy saying nothing.

"Why, a _sexual_ one of course," Dorothy answered smiling up at Trowa, "So much for discreet."

Relena blinked before frowning, "Is this true? Any of it?"

"Relena I have no idea who, or what, started this but I…" Quatre trailed off looking down, he could say it was not true but he could not deny he felt more then friendship for his partner. He shied when he sensed Trowa kneel before him, he could not bear to look at him out of shame, if nothing else.

"No, he told me already they haven't done anything, besides, it is _Quatre_," Dorothy answered, enjoying the little drama.

"Shut up right _now_," Trowa growl at her, eyes narrow and cold enough to wipe the smug smile off her face. Turning from her he focused back on Quatre, lifting his chin frowning at the tears from averted eyes, "Quatre?"

Quatre winced at Trowa's tone, he could feel him so clearly through his touch, even if he was powerless he would know his mind. Trowa did not care about rumors, all he cared about was the fact that his partner was crying over them, other then that the whole thing was meaningless to him. "Trowa I…" Aqua eyes turned to meet green just as dark and were held there as he sniffed, "I'm sorry I know rumors don't matter to you but…Oh Trowa I'm so sorry!" He cried shoving his friend's hand away and burying his face in his hands he did not know what else to do.

Trowa glared at Dorothy again, he knew this was all her fault, but he also knew that Quatre would be very upset if she were to die suddenly. Sighing softly he lifted Quatre's chin, the pale blond stopped crying as hard as he opened his eyes, sniffing. "It's all right Quatre you did _not_ do anything wrong."

Quatre wanted to shake his head but he held still not wanting to break contact, "Trowa you don't understand _why_ Dorothy wanted to tell me." What could he say really, she knew he wished the rumors were true at least to a point? How could he, Catherine still hated him and then there was Rashid, what would he think of Trowa then? He could not put Trowa through that kind of stress, he meant too much to him to ever do that to him.

"Oh I think I just _might_," Trowa muttered softly as he wiped Quatre's eyes gently. "She doesn't matter, forget what she might have said, all right?"

Quatre closed his eyes, "Trowa I can't just forget, I…" He trailed off opening his eyes a few stray tears falling as Trowa kissed him gently. Even with the brief warning his powers had given him he was still too shocked to react right away.

"I know and it's all right," Trowa smiled, releasing his partner's pale face as he stood, glaring at Dorothy once more. "You are _very _lucky he wants you to live Dorothy or I would kill you right now. Leave him _alone_ do you understand me?"

Dorothy stood staying out of arm's reach, "I would not _threaten_ me in front of Miss Relena it is _illegal_ you know?"

Trowa nodded, "I know but it is not a threat, it's a _promise_, I don't make idle threats and you know it," The green eyed pilot reminded her, turning when Quatre touched his arm.

"Please stop, she knows you'll kill her so stop talking about it, please? They're only rumors, please, I don't want anyone dead over words." Quatre pleaded throwing himself against Trowa, "I don't want to lose you again!"

Trowa held Quatre close for a moment before pushing him away lifting his chin, "You won't lose me."

Relena looked to Dorothy who looked as sour as a spoiled brat not getting their way before looking to the two Gundam pilots. Quatre was the most gentle person she knew, Trowa far from it by reputation, she did not blame him for being livid with Dorothy, she had been pushing it. "Quatre I will see to finding those who started this, you are my friend and this kind of behavior is unacceptable for those of this kingdom. I don't care about this and I cannot say I'm entirely surprised. You all have suffered so much for this peace you deserve to be happy so go be happy."

Quatre nodded smiling, "Thank you Relena, I knew you would understand." He looked up and Trowa nodded slightly to Relena. Quatre took Trowa's arm and gently pulled on it, leaving Dorothy to fume all she wanted. Trowa was right, she did not matter really because she was not a friend. Resting his cheek on Trowa's arm, he smiled, maybe rumors were not so bad in the end?

Duo smiled, walking up to them and giving them a thumbs up, grinning like mad, "Finally."

…**SOMEBODY TOLD ME…**

Duo will probably throw a party now but this is the end of this little One Shot. If you like 3x4x3 with Duo being the 'helping hand' then I have a few scattered in my collection but 'Dress Up Dolls' would be my latest. It is full of Duo, unlike this one…gomen nashi Duo Otaku. If you had a thought leave it now.


End file.
